Semiconductor memory apparatuses are known which have contacts in the form of ball grid arrays (BGA) in order to make contact with a printed circuit board. It is also known for semiconductor memory apparatuses to be fitted to a printed circuit board, symmetrically with respect to one another on two sides of the printed circuit board, by means of what is referred to as clamp shelling. This makes it possible for two or more semiconductor memory apparatuses to use one line on the printed circuit board jointly. For this purpose, the connections of the contacts of the two semiconductor memory apparatuses must, however, have mirror-image symmetry with respect to one another. When there are a large number of pins which cannot be interchanged, for example address pins or command pins, this leads to semiconductor memory apparatuses which have a very large number of contacts, in which a large proportion of the contacts cannot be used and are provided only for symmetry purposes.